


Possession

by Malind



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Hate Sex, Masochism, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: What a way to wake up...





	

Vincent awoke to the needy hard length pressed between his stomach and the mattress. His head already facing the window, sleepy eyes opened for a moment, taking in the dim light of the outside street lamp that over shown the barely risen sun, before they closed again. Too early to bother waking up. So, instead, he tried to still his mind so he could go back to sleep.

But then his hips ground slightly, spreading a rush of heat though his barely awake body, then again, more heavily as a growl purred from deep within his throat. But none of that had been of his own accord. And he suddenly realized why.

Dread washing through his mind, the gunman tried to open his eyes again but they wouldn’t listen. He probably hadn’t even opened them the first time.

Heavy at his back, the harsh pulse of leathery wings only confirmed his fear. His arms went underneath him, lifting his torso, right before his hips ground much harder against the bed, and made his whole body tremble. It felt too fucking good, much better than if he'd done it himself.  If he could have moaned, he would have.

But as immediately as his lust made the instinctual part of him a bit too interested, he shoved the feeling away from himself, disgusted, already knowing where this would lead.

“Good morning, lover,” his throat rumbled out, the words dripping with sarcasm. But it wasn’t his own voice. It was much deeper and made even more abrasive as it was still scratchy with sleep.

_God. Please just go back to sleep._

As if Chaos would ever listen to him, especially when it was something Vincent actually wanted. Unfortunately, with the creature being inside of his head, it was impossible to lie about what he wanted. Chaos was like a friendless roommate who had no idea where the front door was, one a person couldn't afford to throw out but also had to seriously wonder if the streets were significantly better than living with them.

Wings folding up behind them, Chaos rolled onto their side and ran sharp clawed fingers over the thin boxers that didn’t manage to completely cover his cock. Instead, the end of it was revealed and poking at his belly because of his curved back.  The creature groaned wantonly for him through increasingly heavy breaths.  The sounds sickened the gunman, but, underneath it, with the desire leaking from Chaos' mind into his own to meld with a desire he didn't want, well...

 _Please just..._   The fingers continued their lazy strokes that threatened the scrape of claws.  _Fucking hell, please just..._

"Please what?" the creature moaned as their head rolled back onto the mattress along with the whole of their body.

_Please just fucking do it quickly!_

Chaos grinned.  And Vincent hated the creature all the more because his hand only seemed to go slower.  The hand continued on slowly, even when, after a good couple of excruciating minutes, after Chaos bent their knees to aid the effort, their hips started to pump.  By then, Vincent was lost in it.

With a frustrated growl, Chaos jerked the boxers down to their knees, and Vincent had to wonder if his own desire spurred the beast on.

As the pumps quickly became erratic, Chaos brought up their knees and plunged a clawed finger into Vincent's unprepared hole. The pain of it...  It felt too good and left Vincent wanting him to do it harder, faster, with more fingers, their whole hand if Chaos could manage to get it in there.

Since Vincent couldn't control any of it, not even his own breaths, he just lost himself in it as the sensations mounted, not only in his own mind, by also in Chaos' which had melded with his own mind so long before that early morning. Minutes later, when they came with a near howl that surely the neighbors heard, in the end, Vincent didn't know how many fingers had ended up in his ass. He'd stopped bothering to count long before.

Chaos shuddered when it finally pulled the fingers out, let go of the bleeding, bruised, deflating erection, and let their feet drop back to the bed, all in one motion.  It was a collapse of a body that had exceeded its limits, but was nonetheless quickly ridding itself of the damning evidence as it healed itself at an inhuman rate.  And then Chaos sighed and closed their eyes, its mind drifting, satiated for the time being.  And, within moments, that brought out an irrational fury in Vincent as the orgasm faded from his body. 

That this creature would...  And that it obviously enjoyed every bit of it so much that it... Vincent could only really sum up his disjointed thoughts with a basic:

_I fucking hate you._

Chaos smirked with a heavy exhale.  "The feeling is mutual."


End file.
